My Last Love
by AnnMarie318
Summary: A short Klaroline one shot. Will Caroline ever show up at Klaus's door ready to let him show her what the world has to offer?


I felt like writing another Klaroline one shot. It's rated M for a short smut scene. ;)

My high heel shoes echoed on the pavement as I walked towards his front door. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

I knocked lightly knowing he would hear it regardless of how loud it was. He only made me wait a few seconds before he pulled the door open.

His eyes widened as he took in my appearance. "Caroline, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't go through with it Klaus." I said, my voice shaking.

His blue green eyes looked at me curiously, I could see hope filling them.

"Why not?" He whispered, his deep voice leaving goose bumps on my arms.

"I thought I was making the right decision, I really did. I was standing up there ready to say my I do 's when it dawned on me. I haven't been to New Orleans. I just couldn't see myself becoming Mrs. Tyler Lockwood before doing a little sight seeing. And of course I remembered someone offering to show me the world, so here I am." I said, not able to meet his eyes. Instead I was staring his shoes.

"So you didn't even take time to change out of your wedding dress?" He asked, I could tell by his voice that he was smiling.

"You know me, when I finally make my mind up about something it consumes me." I finally dared to look up at him. He was doing that sexy smirk thing that he always does. "So you think you're up for playing tour guide?"

"Depends love." He said, finally leaving the doorway and coming towards me. My breath caught in my throat, I forgot how good looking he is. Three years of dreaming of his face was nothing compared to looking directly into the real thing.

"Depends on what?" I whispered.

"If I take the role of your tour guide, I might not be so willing to give it up. I'll want to be your only tour guide for the rest of our days."

"Hmmm, being that we are immortal that could be a really long time.", I teased. "What happens when we've seen the whole world?"

"We see it again." He said, bringing his hands up to my face.

"Well in that case it sounds like a good deal to me." I said, my eyes feeling with tears. I couldn't contain my smile. He smiled back, his dimples appearing in his cheeks.

He used his hands that were still on my face to pull me in for a kiss. I thought my undead heart was going to explode when his full lips finally met mine for our first real kiss. It didn't take long for him to deepen the kiss. His tongue exploring my mouth. I ran my fingers through his dark blonde hair, grasping at it to pull him closer.

In a flash he swooped down and picked me up, ironically carrying me bridal style through the front door and up to his bedroom.

"I've dreamed of this day for a long time, Caroline." He said, his eyes filling with lust.

He looked down at my gown, "This needs to go." He grabbed the top of my strapless white dress. He hesitated, "You mind?"

I shook my head, "It's time to say goodbye to the past."

With that said he smiled and ripped my gown down the front, dropping the discarded material to the floor. That left me exposed in my white lacy bra and thong. I suddenly felt a moment of insecurity. I knew in a thousand plus years he had to have seen some beautiful women. But my insecurities vanished when I looked into his eyes. I had never had someone look at me that way before.

"You are truly breathtaking sweetheart." He said, lightly running his fingertips from my neck down over my breasts and onto my stomach before reaching behind me and unhooking my bra.

He growled as my breasts were finally exposed to him. I moaned as he took one of my pink mounds in his mouth then moved to give the same attention to the other one.

Needing to even the playing field I tugged at the bottom of his shirt until he stopped and raised his arms so I could pull it completely off. I had seen him shirtless before but the sight of his lean chest and those sexy tattoos made me flush with desire.

I went for his belt buckle and quickly had it unbuttoned, dipping my hand into the front of his boxer briefs taking his hardened length into my hand. I gave him a few strokes before going to my knees and taking him into my mouth. He let out a shaky moan. I loved that I had that much power over him.

"Love, I need you to stop or this is going to be over far sooner than I'd like."

I released him and stood, not hiding my smirk. He reached out and pulled me up to him before gently picking me up and laying me on his plush bed. He hooked his fingers in the sides of my thong and slowly pulled it down my legs.

Once he had that removed he took a minute to appreciate the vision before him.

"I'm going to have fun sketching this memory later." He teased.

I smiled and rolled my eyes before pulling him down on me. "Klaus, if I don't feel you inside me soon I just might explode."

"Well we don't want that happening now do we?" He spread my legs and positioned himself at my entrance. Leaning down, he kissed me passionately as he slowly thrust his thickness inside of me.

I moaned when he finally filled me up, reaching depths I didn't even know possible. Once I adjusted to him he began thrusting in me. I quickly felt the tingles of an orgasm already making its appearance.

I was just about ready to climax when I heard an annoying sound...

. .Beep...Beep...Beep

"Caroline you need to wake up." I heard Elena's voice say as it pulled me from my amazing dream. "Caroline, you need to get up. Quit ignoring your alarm clock. It's your wedding day!"

"Alright, I'm getting up." I grumbled, not quite ready to leave my dream.

"Why are you so flushed?" Elena asked me, eyeing me suspiciously. "Ew, you were having a sex dream weren't you?"

Bonnie, who was leaning against the doorway, laughed. "Well, that explains the moaning."

"Shut up, both of you!" I said, trying to sound mad but I just ended up laughing too.

"So Bridezilla, you ready to get your hair done?" Elena asked. She held out her hand to help me out of bed.

I stood at the doorway of the chapel, waiting for the doors to open. Stefan, who was walking me down the aisle, smiled as he linked his arm with mine.

Leaning into me he whispered, "It's not too late to back out."

Thinking about my dream earlier I knew what I had to do. "Stefan, I'm doing the right thing. I'm where I'm meant to be."

The doors swung open indicating it was time for me to start my journey down the aisle towards my future. My groom stood at the end looking handsome as always.

When it came time to hand me over to my groom, Stefan leaned in and kissed my cheek before taking his spot with the other groomsmen.

My soon to be husband took both of my hands in his and leaned into me, "You look ravishing. Did you enjoy your dream last night, Love?"

"You know I did Babe." I whispered back. "I love when you remind me of the day that changed my life forever."

"You ready to become Mrs Mikaelson?"

"Let's do this." I said, no longer able to contain my enthusiasm.

And there in front of my closest friends, I became Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus was right, he may not have been my first love but he was my last.


End file.
